What hes to busy to see
by Olicity-merder-4-ever
Summary: Unecpected friendship between Roy and Felicity Oliver Gets his ass handed to him and still doesnt know what is wrong... To busy with his head between the lance sisters legs to notice...rme Olicity eventually and Thea/Roy soon and Roy and Felicity friendship / sliblings? bad at summaries Everything is owned by DC and CW i forgot to put the disclaimer in the first 2 chapters
1. Chapter 1

_Authors notes: Hi this is my first ever FanFiction so anything is welcome ideas or just pointers and tips to I got this idea from a story I read called "__**At Least It Wasn't Dirty Dancing"**__ by: __daftmunky__Great story you should read it_

_Anyway tell me if you want me to continue _

What he is too busy to see…

Felicity watches as Diggel gives Roy a fatherly pat on the back as she felt her heart break into a million and pieces. She swore they could hear it from across the room. After Diggel left she decided against her better judgment that she would talk to him "Hey, whats up Roy?" He just growled at her.

"Do I look like I wanna chit chat Blondie?!"

"Blondie?" Felicity mumbled to herself "When did that become a thing?" she wondered out loud.

Shaking her head she said "You don't ….. But im here anyway if you need me" She smiled sadly Roy. She went to take Thea's bracelet from him cause he looked like he wanted to crush it with his Mirakuru pumped hands. Quietly she whispered "Don't... Please don't!"

At the desperation he heard in her voice he looked up "Why the fuck not!" he said with tears in his eyes. "She's gonna hate me… she's never gonna take it or me back so please let me crush it please let me take my anger out on it instead of on him please" he said the last part in a whisper. Felicity put her arms around Roy hugging him he too wrapped his arms around her and put his head in the space between her neck and shoulder. He wasn't crying he was just taking some of her strength for him cause he needed it too.

"Oliver?" Felicity questioned quietly.

"Yes he made me break up with Thea cause I'm not stable"

"Not stable my ass your doing wonderful job of controlling yourself without involving Thea. Where the fuck is his head at it sure as hell isn't where it should be oh wait I fucking forgot it is too busy in between Sara's legs. Not that I don't like Sara she's well Sara but stupidly handsome six pack Oliver and these lance girls. Not that I think Oliver is handsome or that I've seen his pack please stop me" Felicity rambled on as Roy snorted while trying to contain his laughter.

"Sorry I'm usually not that much of a bad mouth."

Roy sighed "Thea would have loved you" "Let's go" Said Felicity. "Where to?" "Well, first we're gonna go to this great ice cream shop I know with so many flavors your head will spin then we will walk around for awhile then go to the supermarket buy Ben and Jerry's and any junk your heart desires finally rent any movies you from the red box near the market and go home you'll spend the next couple days with me deal?"Felicity explains Roy smiles slightly and puts his arm around Felicity's shoulder.

"Did you even breathe?" He questioned trying to hide his smile but failing miserably.

"Let's go now! " Felicity all but drags him out the club

They walk to the ice cream shop since its only 5 blocks away from Verdent. After buying their ice cream they decided to walk back to the club. While Roy was eating his chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream he asked Felicity "What can I do about Thea? Shes the best thing that ever happened to me she whipped me into shape that I was never in." He stopped to look into her eyes.

Felicity stopped mid lick of her favorite was quiet f mint chocolate chip ice cream and stayed quiet for awhile then finally she said "Tell me the whole story why won't she take you back?"

"I made her catch me cheating I knew it's the one thing that she wouldn't be able to handle. I… I broke up with her well tried to anyway but you know what she said… she…" Roy clears his throat which was thick with emotions "Thea said NO… like no I'm not gonna let you push me away kinda no" Roy sighed

"Let me process this and well discuss this when we get home how about that it's easier in a house rather than cramped in my car" Felicity said. "Now how are we gonna fit huge you into my tiny car? Not that I think your huge… then again you are pretty huge "

"Felicity" Roy says laughing. Quickly she replies with a shout whisper "YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN"

They got in the car but didn't see someone lurking behind them. They made it to her bungalow she made Roy carry all the groceries to her door with him commenting about "You're a bungalow kinda girl?" he raised on eyebrow up in challenge. "Yes, now shut up Roy don't make fun of me" she shakes her head while letting out a chuckle. Still not paying attention to the person following them was waiting in the shadows. Once inside Felicity went to put away the ice cream so it wouldn't melt and put away everything else they brought. While telling Roy to "Make yourself at home Roy. Pick which movie you want to watch first while I go change into my pjs." She says.

"Can it be scary movie?" Roy shouts at her closed bedroom door.

She comes out in a pair of pajama shorts and a tank top. Answering his question "Fine but if I get scared I'm hurting you not that I could hurt you your well you could probably eat me Ugh not like that stop me when this stuff happens or else I'll go on and on forever about you eating me omg! Stopping in 1..2..3" Roy got up and put "the conjuring" in while chuckling he sits back on the couch and waits for Felicity to come back from the kitchen with snacks. Just as she was about to sit down there was a knock on her door. She looks to Roy and says "Who the fuck could be here at 2 o'clock in the fucking morning."

"Want me to open?" Says Roy

"Nah, I got it" Felicity walks to the door. When she opens it she gasps….

TBC …

I think we all know who's behind that door

If you like review if you want me to continue review and with any comments of criticism please review or pm me if you like First fanfic ever. Read a lot but don't right. Again I was inspired for this from reading "**At Least It Wasn't Dirty Dancing"** by: daftmunky ~m.m~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Previously on what hes to busy to see:_

"_Can it be scary movie?" Roy shouts at her closed bedroom door._

_She comes out in a pair of pajama shorts and a tank top. Answering his question "Fine but if I get scared I'm hurting you not that I could hurt you your well you could probably eat me Ugh not like that stop me when this stuff happens or else I'll go on and on forever about you eating me omg! Stopping in 1..2..3" Roy got up and put "the conjuring" in while chuckling he sits back on the couch and waits for Felicity to come back from the kitchen with snacks. Just as she was about to sit down there was a knock on her door. She looks to Roy and says "Who the fuck could be here at 2 o'clock in the fucking morning." _

"_Want me to open?" Says Roy_

"_Nah, I got it" Felicity walks to the door. When she opens it she gasps…._

"Oliver….. What are you doing here?" Felicity said as Roy jumps up from the couch to stand next to Felicity for back up.

"WHAT AM I DOING HERE? WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?" Oliver all but shouted in her face.

She didn't even flinch but Roy moved a bit closer to her in case she needed protection. "None of your business" she replied politely but her eyes giving away how much rage was in her. "Now leave Oliver, you have absolutely no right here"

"Felicity Roy's not safe person hell hur-"Felicity cut him off before he could finish.

"He won't hurt me. He won't hurt Thea. He is just as human as me and you. He's been through a lot so leave him alone. Roy is my friend so you have no business here like I said before. AND IF I SEE DIGG AT MY DOOR IN THE MORNING I AM GOING TO HURT YOU. So Oliver leave please before my verbal diarrhea kicks in."

"But Felicity…." To deaf ears his pleas went

"Oliver you have been too busy with-"she looked at Roy who had a knowing look on his face and said "Roy how do I put what I said earlier nicely?" Roy just shrugged his shoulders and smiled a little. "However you like I personally like the way you said it earlier"

"You have been preoccupied with other _personal _matters. You're the one who hurt both people you didn't want him to hurt" Felicity stretched the word personal. "Goodbye Oliver." She shut the door locked it and she and Roy sat on the couch.

"Wanna talk about it Blondie. Thanks for sticking up for me Licity." Roy asked quietly

"No thanks Harper & that's not all he's gonna hear from me " she gave a sad smile. "Now start the movie" she said In a more upbeat tone.

The movie played on and Felicity zoned out thinking about Oliver. He clearly cared about Sara so was all the "I can't be with someone I care about" shit. Was it lies?

Something has to change she thought to herself. Friends are fine. He hates me because I told him about Thea. I guess honesty isn't the way out is it? It just hit me like a ton of bricks I know what we can do about Thea! She jumped off the couch and yelled "Roy I got it!"

Confused Roy said "Got what?"

"What we can do about Thea." She says excitedly.

"What Licity what?"Roy smiles sounding like an excited little boy.

"Well, tomorrow we are going to find Thea we're gonna tell her about your 'super human juice' then we will tell her about her father I know it is not my place to tell her but I did tell Oliver to tell her. But no I'm just the IT girl I don't think I'm even that anymore I used to be his _girl _not his girl girl like make out sessions and hot steamy sex. Not that I think about hot steamy I'm going to stop in 3…2…1"

"What about Robert Queen?" Roy asks curiously.

"Oh, I never told you so I'll tell you when we tell Thea so that she knows you never knew. Okay?" Felicity explains

"I'm confused now but okay Licity I trust you." Roy said back to her slightly confused.

"Can I have Thea's number please?" Felicity said

"Yeah, Just give me your phone" Roy said.

After Roy put the number in her phone he said he wanted to go to bed. "Roy I'm going out to the balcony just so you know I need to clear my head. I feel like I'm losing myself with everything is happening. Roy I don't know where I stand with anything anymore I don't belong in the lair anymore it is full I don't mind Sara but it's like I don't belong anymore so for the next couple weeks after Friday I think I'm going to do my work from here. I just don't belong anymore you guys are all Gir and strong and fight and save the city and I have my babies I can do what I do there from right here on my couch and no one would know or sense the change. I'll set some time each week for Diggel time. And I'm hoping to convince you to move in here so when you and Thea get back together you won't have to stay at your place it isn't safe there for either of you." By this time she had tears running down her cheeks. Roy had pulled her into a hug wrapping his arms tightly around her "Roy something broke and Tockman shot me my first scar but he also out smarted me. Plus I kinda ruined Oliver's life with what I found out about his sister so space should be good for everyone." She whispered the ending cause it hurt even to say let alone do.

"Licity you're the most important person on that team you're the heart and the ray of light that shines through all the darkness. You are what keeps us from killing each other you're what we want to impress your who we all come home to. You're irreplaceable. You're wonderful, smart and have a heart the size of your brain. If you want I can sit outside with you? I won't talk I promise. I just don't want you alone right now."

"Nah, Harper lets go to sleep guest room has new sheets blankets a TV and its own ac. Goodnight." And with that she went to her room. Roy could hear her crying and he knew Oliver was the cause. So he knocked on her door "May I come in?" "sure" she mumbled in reply. In a very platonic way he laid down with her she was like the older sister he never had and never wanted until he met Felicity. "goodnight Licity" he whispered. They fell asleep not knowing what the next 2 hours will bring.

Meanwhile at the lair:

I keep thinking about what Felicity said "_personal matters" _as he pounded the dummy in front of him. "Have I pushed her aside lately" he thought to himself. "What haven't I noticed what has happened that I didn't know. Where have I been whenever she needed me that she's so close to Roy and I never even sensed it. What the fuck am I missing here? But anyway with Slade here I need to focus on keep Sara and Laurel safe. After we take Slade down I'll deal with Felicity. Even though I still don't believe how her father left her when she was so young."

"Ollie?" Came Sara's voice. " Why are you beating the shit out the dummy?"

"Nothing Sara I was just thinking about something Felicity said to me earlier."

"What could she have said that made you this angry at her?" Sara said in response to him.

"I'm not mad at her… I'm mad at him. How could he leave her at such a young age? How could anyone abandon their kid like that?"

"Ollie that isn't your fault so don't beat yourself up for it"

"It hurts her so it hurts me and I don't like her being hurt Sara. I said I was going to protect her why do I fail miserably at that?"

Sara just smiled and thought to herself he really loves her he just doesn't know it. "Ollie you won't be able to kill all the monsters under our beds. You won't be able to chase away the skeletons in out closets either. What you can do is come here and let me make you forget all about your IT girl." She said with a wiggle of her eyebrows suggestively. He goes over and they go at it like rabbits for 15 minutes on Felicity's desk forgetting about everything including the cameras. As they were getting dressed they heard a sound from across the lair. When they looked over they were shocked to see Diggel bleeding on the floor with a bullet lodged into his right shoulder and a note pinned to his chest labeled "Arrow".

_Who shot Digg? What's the note say? A heart to heart between Roy and Felicity? What about Thea? AND REALLY ON HER COMPUTERS THOUGH?!_

_A/N__ What ya think and thank you to all my followers and readers Review? _

_How should I post every 2 -3 days of weekly you pick message me or post in the reviews your answers _

_Thank you ~m.m~_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Disclaimers: I don't own arrow or the characters never have never will end of story no need for false hope .

_**Previously on: What he is too busy to see**_

_Sara just smiled and thought to herself he really loves her he just doesn't know it. "Ollie you won't be able to kill all the monsters under our beds. You won't be able to chase away the skeletons in out closets either. What you can do is come here and let me make you forget all about your IT girl." She said with a wiggle of her eyebrows suggestively. He goes over and they go at it like rabbits for 15 minutes on Felicity's desk forgetting about everything including the cameras. As they were getting dressed they heard a sound from across the lair. When they looked over they were shocked to see Diggel bleeding on the floor with a bullet lodged into his right shoulder and a note pinned to his chest labeled "Arrow"._

Oliver rushed over to Digg picking him up and putting him on the med bay table. "John can you hear me" Sara said to a bleeding John. "I got you John you'll be okay"

3 hours and a lot of blood later it was 10 in the morning while they waited for John to wake up. All of a sudden John wakes up mumbling something they can't understand.

"What was the Digg" Questions Oliver

" Fe_lic_ity where is Felicity?" Shit Oliver thought we didn't call and tell her.

"Umm, we'll call her now" Said Sara.

Meanwhile at Felicity's Bungalow

She woke up to Roy making noise in her kitchen and coffee so she got up and to see what he was doing. Looking at her alarm she saw it was only 7 in the morning. "What are you doing" Felicity laughed seeing Roy's ass sticking out of her fridge.

"Looking for something to eat. Duh! Licity for a girl genius you sure are slow in the morning!" Roy chuckles handing her a coffee.

"I'll make you something to eat. I make amazing chocolate chip waffles just wait." After the waffles were done they ate and Roy's eyes all but rolled to the back of his head "ooooooooooooooooh my god" he moaned.

"And Roy thanks for sleeping with me yesterday." She thought about what she said and blush rose from her neck to heat her face. "I mean not with me with but in a very platonic way" Roy was full on laughing by now "No problem Blondie" he said hugging her around the neck lightly.

When they finished Roy offered to do the dishes while Felicity showered. After her shower she said to Roy "It's all yours Roy. I'm going to go call Thea to see if she can meet us at 8:15 at Verdant. Sound good?"

"Yeah, that's cool. I hope she understands though" Roy commented as he went to the bathroom for his shower.

Felicity pulled out her phone and dialed Thea's number. While it's ringing she paced.

"Hello?" Came the voice on the other side of the line.

"Hi Thea, its Felicity I'm a friend of Roy's and Oliver's executive assistant can we meet up please." she begged desperately. "And when I say we I mean me and Roy not me and Oliver. He would like to explain and I have something to tell you the stupid Oliver should have. Not that I think my boss is stupid. But he can be hot headed sometimes so it's nothing new not that I think he's hot or anything which he kinda is. Stopping in 3… 2… 1…" Felicity breathed a sigh "sorry I ramble when I'm nervous"

Thea sighed and said "Okay I'll be at verdant at 8:30 come by I'll be waiting for you. Cya soon Felicity" With that she hung up. Felicity looked to her watch and saw that it was 8:00

"ROY!" she called "we have to be at Verdant by 8:30" she said when he showed up. Roy threw Felicity her keys saying "catch Licity, now let's go I don't have time for this" he was already out the door of her bungalow. "Well then" she mumbled walking out and locking the door behind her.

They drove to verdant in a comfortable silence. When they got there Felicity noticed Roy was hesitating to go inside so she wrapped her arm around him and they walked in taking comfort from each other. She's about to go shatter a young lady's world around her.

When they saw Thea she pointed to the office upstairs and said "just give me a minute" with a small smile. Felicity looked around the office and saw the computers and whimpered. "These systems are so old. These babies need to be updated….." just then Thea walked in and laughed "Really, that bad?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't mean anything by it. It just kinda hurt to see. No offence" Felicity said quickly. Roy just sat on the couch in the corner quietly not knowing what to do. Roy and Felicity had a silent conversation with her asking him if she could tell Thea about his super human juice and then on. He nodded his head yes.

"Thea, Roy only broke up with you because Oliver made him. And don't be mad-"

"WHAT!" Thea shouted.

"Thea please let me finish then talk and yell all you want. Okay?" When Thea nodded Felicity continued "Don't be mad at Oliver me and Roy are mad enough for all of us. His stupidly handsome self not that I think your brothers hot I mean I do but no wait ROY! Stop me. He's hot no he's stupid not that I think my boss is stup—"

"Licity stop talking." Roy said while laughing lightly

"Thanks Roy. And Thea he thought he was protecting you which obviously he wasn't stupid boss man. Roy was injected with a super human juice that made him so strong but he used to blow up at the drop of the hat but YOU helped him through that and after awhile he started being able to control it without you as a know weakness." She took a breath while reading Thea's facial expression "but he feels crappy about what he did and he wants you back are you willing to give him another chance?"

"Can I think about it?" with tears swimming in her eyes.

"Yeah take your time Thea" surprisingly it was Roy who spoke up. "Oh, umm I'm staying at Licity's place for awhile if you need me." Felicity just smiled at the pair laughing lightly. Thea you could join us if you'd like offer is still gonna stand when I tell you my secret to handsomely stupid Oliver and his hot six pack should have told you but he was too busy with his head in bet-"

"BLONDIE!" Roy yelled stopping her ramble about Oliver's royal idiocy.

"I'm sorry he just thinks that when he says jump we're supposed to jump no questions asked and it's testing my patience levels. Stopping now" Felicity blushed mumbling something about a stupid man who looks good in green.

"I like you. You were honest with me. You don't seem to fear my brother like someone in this room" Sending a pointed glare at Roy who just looked away. "And I'm glad Roy had someone he could lean on and take care of him. But Roy it still hurt you and Lisa though? I understand now why you did it but still we were inspirable. And now that I got that off my chest I forgive you. So Roy will you go out with me?" Thea's Smile was so bright Rissa could probably see it in Queen Manor.

"Really, you had to ask? Fuck yeah I'll go out with no need to tell me twice. Fuck you Oliver. Shit he's gonna kill me. Thea and Licity if you don't hear from me for days at a time know him and his bionic hearing heard me and I'm lying in a ditch somewhere dying. Your rambling is contagious Licity." Roy went on. "Blondie, wasn't there something you wanted to tell her?" Felicity looked at her watch saw it was already 10:00 she had work at 11 so she needed to tell her now.

"Oh umm Harper give us a minute. I'll tell Thea what this is about and if she wants you in here we'll get you if it was my secret I'd have you in here. Not that this is my secret or that it's a secret at all which it kin-"

"Felicity" Thea and Roy yelled at the same time.

"Sorry, Roy you're used to this" She gave him a pointed stare. And with that Roy walked out.

"How did you guys get so close?" Thea asked

"That's a story for another time I gotta tell you something before I leave to work. But first are we saying we're friends because I'm confused as to where we stand right now? We can hang out lord knows I need a girl in my life with all testosterone I'm around in a day." Felicity said.

Thea laughed "I know the feeling" she said. "And yeah we can be a trio me you and Roy as you said Ollie is too busy to see that he literally damaged us three. We can hang out and drag Roy along on our girl days. Now what were you going to tell me?"

Felicity's smile fell as she looked down at her shoes "maybe you should sit down for this" Thea sat down and waited for Felicity to talk." I'm this close to losing my nerve, s-"Felicity's phone chose that moment to ring. "Excuse me one minute it's your brother. Oliver what do you want? "

"Hey Felicity" came Sara's voice.

"Sara? Why are you using Oliver's phone to call me?" she questioned

"Diggs been shot" Sara just threw at her.

"WHAT! No no no…. Is he okay? When did this happen?" Felicity rushed her questions out.

"He's okay now. And it kinda happened at 4 in the morning." Sara whispered the last part.

"AND NO ONE THOUGHT TO TELL ME! FOR 6 FUCKING HOURS NO ONE TOLD ME. HE'S MY BEST FRIEND! ANYWAY, I'M ON MY WAY NOW. AND I'M BRINGING ROY WITH ME." Felicity yelled into the phone. Hearing her yelling Roy came into the room giving felicity a look. She fell to the floor crying Thea was at her side in no time and Roy took one look at her and knew immediately that they did something to her so he asked "What did he do?" Roy said venom in his voice. Felicity quickly pulled herself together and got up because she knew Roy was heading down a destructive path. She touched his arm softly while saying "Roy, it's me Licity, come back please." She whispered with tears on the verge of falling again.

"Flick? What's wrong with Roy?" Thea asked quietly.

"Oh Thea, it's a side effect of the drug thing he was given give him a minute he'll come back."

And just like that Roy snapped out of it. Looking at both his girls saw Felicity's sadness in her eyes but a proud smile on her face he knew he was getting better at controlling himself.

"Roy your really getting better at controlling the rage it only took you 2 minutes to come back without being violent. I know you'd never hurt us but this will help you get better next time maybe you won't even need me to help you come back you'll just come back by yourself." She said hugging him tightly. While hugging him she whispered "I'm going to the foundry send some time with Thea then come down someone shot Digg. And conveniently they decided it was okay not to tell us. Assholes both of 'em. Told you Roy, fazing me out it is the easiest way to do this." She let go with nod.

"Thea a lunch date call me to get everything settled, I need to go to work now. Cya later guys." She said hugging Thea. With that she walked out the front entrance and around to the secret back entrance to get to the lair.

While heading down the stairs to the lair she hears Diggel's weak but very pissed voice. "I CANT BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T TELL HER." He hissed in pain. Finally I stopped at the bottom and walked over to the med table where he was lying.

"DIGGY! Your okay, don't ever scare me like that again. " she said hugging him lightly, ignoring Oliver and Sara with all her being.

"I'll try." Digg shrugged wincing as he did so. "gotta learn not to do that. Anyway, he pinned something to my chest before I blacked out what was it?" He said looking at the group just as Roy came down the stairs standing next to Felicity putting his arm around her shoulder. Felicity leaned her head down to his shoulder. Oliver answered with a "Sorry." He said with sarcasm eyeing Felicity and Roy with jealous eyes "we didn't really open it we were too busy trying to save your life to read it"

"There's been a lot of that lately" Roy mumbled under his breath so only Digg and Felicity could hear him. Diggel snorted and Felicity replied with a loud "Don't I know it." Sighing softly she looked at Sara and Oliver & said "Anyway, I'm going to go look at the security tapes now to see who did this to you and where these two put the note. Roy come help me please?" She walked over to her desk. Roy hot on her heals.

"SHIT!" Both Sara and Oliver said simultaneously. Three sets of eyes snap towards them with confused looks.

TBC…

_**A/N: **__Hey sorry it's been a couple days but I haven't given up on this thank you to all the people who faved this story and all the people who followed this story and reviewed it too. But a special thanks to the puppeteer your review was like you saw right through me. So thank you. _

_I'm only 17 years old and I have stuff going on right now that's tide me up but I kept thinking of something to put in this story. But my family is going through something and they need me now but I swear I won't abandon this story even with the crappy hand I've been dealt. No need for my crap right now so moving on. Review? It's up to you_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

_Disclaimer I don't own arrow or the characters _

_Previously on "What he's to busy to see:_

"_Sorry." He said with sarcasm eyeing Felicity and Roy with jealous eyes "we didn't really open it we were too busy trying to save your life to read it" _

"_There's been a lot of that lately" Roy mumbled under his breath so only Digg and Felicity could hear him. Diggel snorted and Felicity replied with a loud "Don't I know it." Sighing softly she looked at Sara and Oliver & said "Anyway, I'm going to go look at the security tapes now to see who did this to you and where these two put the note. Roy come help me please?" She walked over to her desk. Roy hot on her heals._

"_SHIT!" Both Sara and Oliver said simultaneously. Three sets of eyes snap towards them with confused looks._

Felicity shook her head and sat down in her chair and started her computer. With a look of pure concentration as she opened up the security cameras to when she left the night before. She asks softly "When did you guys find him?" Not looking up from her computer screen."

Oliver said still not wanting her to look at the footage he says "maybe I can look to see if I see anyone I know?"

Felicity just rolls her eyes knowing he'd get the point from the gesture. "You couldn't even open your email by yourself when we met." She said shaking her head. "And maybe we should tell Detective Lance?"

Felicity shook her head and sat down in her chair and started her computer. With a look of pure concentration as she opened up the security cameras to when she left the night before. She asks softly "When did you guys find him?" Not looking up from her computer screen."

"Uh, around three forty five." Oliver said still not wanting her to look at the footage he says "maybe I can look to see if I see anyone I know?"

Felicity just rolls her eyes knowing he'd get the point from the gesture. "You couldn't even open your email by yourself when we met." She said shaking her head. "And maybe we should tell Detective Lance?"

"NO! We will not tell my dad I don't want him getting hurt."

"Won't that draw attention to your dad?" Felicity said.

"I am just trying to protect my dad. No offends Felicity, but you don't have a father to protect so you don't know the feeling."

Felicity froze the world around her was buzzing instead of hearing Oliver and Roy yelling at Sara while she apologized and said that she didn't mean it. Digg even sat stood up at the look on her face. Everything and everyone zoned out. "I did not tell anyone about my dad, no one but Oliver so that means he told her he wouldn't. Would he?" she thought to herself. And then life came crashing back down around her. And she quietly asked "You told her?" When Oliver looked down at the floor she got her answer. "Digg go home rest or sit your ass back down. I'm going to look over the tapes. Roy?" He gave Oliver a death glare and sitting down next to Felicity but not paying attention to the screen. And Oliver put back the stone face but his eyes said something else. Digg sat back down waiting for Felicity to finish what she was doing so she could leave.

She sat down in her chair quietly clicking a few keys on the keyboard and went to 3 am on the footage. It played on with Oliver beating the shit out of a dummy and then Sara walked down they talked for a minute…..

AND THEN SHE SAW IT.

"OH MY GOD!" she jumped out of her chair and away from the desk. She went to her bag pulled out hand sanitizer and started to clean her hands. Everyone looked at her very confused.

"My desk really?" she asked quietly. Realization lit everyone's eyes. Oliver looked down and Sara just looked away as if nothing happened.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Roy yelled at the top of his lungs. He balled his hands into fists and was about to hit Oliver when he heard "Roy no." Felicity said softly to stop him from doing something stupid.

"Oh, Licity." He dropped his fists to his side and went and wrapped his arms around her. Again the jealousy in his eyes clear to everyone but them as she let go of Roy and said "Stay with Digg until he wants to go home but go over details with him before he was shot see what he remembers. I need some air." With that she walked to the stairs. As she walked Oliver lightly grab her elbow. She pulled away like she was burnt.

She and Roy said at the same time. "Don't touch me." She said sharply but still quietly while at the same exact time Roy said "Don't touch her!" Rage clear in his voice. And Digg looked on with disapproving eyes saying everything he couldn't right now.

With that Felicity finally walked up the stairs and out the back door. She knows he's behind her because she always knows when he's around. She got to the curb to cross the busy street to get to her car and as far away from this place as possible but her heels had other plans. Her shoe got stuck in the gravel on the floor where they were still paving it. The motion sends her off balance and quickly tumbling backwards. She loses her footing, slipping off of the curb and into the busy street. The sounds of horrified screams, blaring horns, and screeching tires fill his ears and mix with his own voice shouting her name. Oliver lunges for Felicity, reaching out to grab onto one of her flailing arms at the last second, right as a bright yellow taxicab flies by. The force with which he yanks her back to him is fueled by adrenaline and hard enough that for a second Oliver's worried he might have dislocated her shoulder. After she gets her footing she blushes and pulls away. "Thank you" She says quietly.

"Feli-ci…" Oliver starts but is cut off when Felicity says "Oliver don't. Just don't."

"Just let me explain." Oliver says.

She looks at him and shakes her head "No Oliver, just no. It's like everything I am drowning in the sea known as life. I'm drowning and can't get out I needed you but you weren't there. So no Oliver you can't "just explain"" She said with such a broken look in her eyes that he felt his heart shatter that he hurt her. "Oliver just leave me alone. Okay? Just keep screwing one Lance sister but leave me alone. BYE Oliver." She walked away leaving him speech less in her wake. She walked to her car got in and drove home. When she got home she went straight to the bathroom and ran the water for her bath she was drained emotionally and mentally and it was only 8:30 pm. "Why do I love him?" she thought as she undressed.

Meanwhile:

Oliver watched as her car drove away and felt as if it took a piece of him with her. He wasn't there was he? He promised he'd protect her yet he's the only one that hurt her. He walked back to the lair so lost in thought he didn't pay attention to anything around him he went straight to the dummies and threw his shirt off and then he remembered where he put the note.

"I remember" he all but shouted at the remaining team members.

"Remembered what?" Roy asked with a slight attitude.

"Where I put the fucking note!" he said walking over to the place he keeps his hood and pulling out the note from it.

Sitting with Diggel and Roy on both side and Sara behind him wrapping her arms around his neck while he opened the letter.

The letter it read:

"_Dear Oliver or arrow which ever_

_My not so good friends Oliver keep those you use and those you want close, Keep those you love and those you need closer, but those you can't live without those you can't imagine living day in day out without them and most of all the one with the key to your heart closest. Keep an eye on all those people and then maybe just maybe they won't get hurt. I've been watching you and I see what you don't. I will get you one of these days and I will get what's mine too. I know you're confused but if you think about it you will see whom you have neglected in the eyes of me. I will go after it till the end of me but knowing your gonna watch these people surrounding you like a hawk makes it that much better. Stop neglecting and think for a minute whom you have forgotten about recently. Whom you've pushed aside and even betrayed in the last few weeks I know Oliver, yet you don't so open your eyes. You one of the most perspective people ever on this one thing you are only using your eyes to look which is where you went wrong. I've known you since forever but I've only known the real your for a few months. Pay attention Oliver._

_Sincerely, _

_~wouldn't you like to know?"_

"What does that even mean?" Oliver said.

"It means what it said who have you been neglecting lately?" Digg said.

"I uh my mother and Thea that's about it." Oliver said clearing his throat "Me and Laurel hang out once every couple weeks and I see you guys all day so this just means I need to keep you" He said pointing at Sara "around me all the time Roy I know you and Thea are dating again which I don't know how it happened but it did I'll handle that later." He gave Roy a death glare but continued anyway "Diggel I need you with my mom all times." He ordered everyone and still forgot about her Diggel and Roy looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Stupid ass asshole can't even think straight." Roy said loudly as he helped Digg get up from the table.

"ROY! I have had it up to here with you keep making comments like that and I will hurt you. What is your deal man?"

"My deal? My deal is for you to find out! It's in front of your eyes yet you manage to over look it every fucking time. You manage to let it slip right through your fingers." A bing stopped him from continuing it was a text from Felicity asking if he was staying at her place today or if he was going with Thea and if he was coming he should bring Thea with him. He sent her a quick reply that they will be maybe a half hour. Then he continued "You and Sara think just because you guys kick ass it makes you something better than anyone else. That doesn't mean you can trample on everyone in your path even those who helped you." With that he and Diggel walked up the stairs.

He asked Digg if he could wait a minute for him to go get Thea. Digg replied with "Lyla is already outside so just go get your girl and go home."

"I'm actually staying with Licity so if you need me you'll know where to find me." Roy said.

Digg just nodded and walked out. Roy went to Thea and said "Hey babes wanna go home early today? Flick is not doing well do to your brother. She asked me to bring you over and go unless you want to go somewhere else that is? It's up to you." Thea looked at him "Flick comes first she brought us together. What did Ollie do? And why is he always hurting her?" And then something lit in her eyes Roy noticed "We should call her Ace instead of 2 different names when we're together rather than confusing her. And do you want to pick up some food to eat and a few movies." She smiled. "I missed you Roy." She finally admitted "but I'm glad it hurt it hurting means we have something to lose doesn't it?" "Your right Thea, but I'm really sorry I hurt you and Ace never told you what she planned to tell you did she?" Roy said thinking back to this morning.

Meanwhile

Felicity got out the bath and lathered herself with her lotion the smelled of lavender. She dressed in her pajama shorts and a tank top with a cardigan on top of it. She took her laptop and went to sit on her couch. She felt like someone was watching her but she shook her head and thought this feeling is off. She was looking at the footage and fast forwards past the part where they did what they did with tears streaming her cheeks. She finally saw the man who shot Diggel and she gasped audibly. This man was who supposed to be dead what's he doing alive? She went to dial Oliver's number but someone said "I wouldn't do that if I was you" she quickly speed dial 3 on her phone without him knowing and got up. "What? Why not?" she relied. "Well for one I could kill you." The man said. "You should have stayed away. Should have stayed in your IT department and away from harm. You fell for him now you have to deal with the consequences. Come on move lets go now. He pointed his arrows at her. She went to protest when he shot her with a tranquilizer arrow. The last thing she remember was whispering "I did fall for him and I wouldn't change it for the world" and being carried out the window her phone still on.

TBC….

A/N: Here's this chapter. What you think? Reviews cheer me up and I could use all the cheering up in the world right now. A huge thank you to Laurially she gave me the push to finish. Thank you so much you are truly remarkable. And I am glad we started talking and I got to remark on it.

Review? Totally up to you. I'm not going to force you to review or I won't update shit because that annoyed the shit outta me

Anyway who took Felicity? What's Oliver going to do? Is there Olicity to come? Maybe. What will Roy and Thea and Digg do? Oliver is being a big ass prick right now but he gets a huge realization. Is Felicity okay? And who did she call?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Disclaimer I don't own Arrow or the characters. _

_Previously: Felicity got out the bath and lathered herself with her lotion the smelled of lavender. She dressed in her pajama shorts and a tank top with a cardigan on top of it. She took her laptop and went to sit on her couch. She felt like someone was watching her but she shook her head and thought this feeling is off. She was looking at the footage and fast forwards past the part where they did what they did with tears streaming her cheeks. She finally saw the man who shot Diggel and she gasped audibly. This man was who supposed to be dead what's he doing alive? She went to dial Oliver's number but someone said "I wouldn't do that if I was you" she quickly speed dial 3 on her phone without him knowing and got up. "What? Why not?" she relied. "Well for one I could kill you." The man said. "You should have stayed away. Should have stayed in your IT department and away from harm. You fell for him and now you have to deal with the consequences. Come on move lets go now." He pointed his arrows at her. She went to protest when he shot her with a tranquilizer arrow. The last thing she remembered was saying "I did fall for him and I wouldn't change it for the world" and being carried out the window her phone still on._

Big belly Burger:

Roy and Thea were in line to pay for their food when Roy's phone rang "Hello Licity" he answered. When she didn't answer he began to worry. Then he heard it. "What? Why not?" he hears Felicity say. "Well, for one I could kill you." He didn't recognize the voice but recorded the conversation anyway. He pulling Thea by the hand and jumped into the car. "You should have stayed away. You should have stayed in your IT department and away from harm. You fell for him and now you have to deal with the consequences. Come on move lets go now." And then he heard the unforgettable sound of a bow being drawn. When he heard her whisper "I did fall for him and I wouldn't change it for the world" and then the fire escape window closing while he was still 20 minutes away. He Hangs up.

"Roy what's going on and don't you dare lie to me" Thea said worriedly biting her bottom lip seeing the vain in Roy's head about to pop .just as they got to Felicity's Bungalow.

He walked in and saw the blood. Walked back out to Thea who was still outside and said: "The son of a bitch took Licity. He must have known she found out who he was for him to directly go after. Tonight is going to be very confusing and I'm so sorry but Oliver has a lot of explaining to do in a little. He better tell you everything of I will. Stupid son of a bitch couldn't get his head outta his ass for 5 minutes to see what the note clearly meant. He just over looks her and its draining to hear her cry because he hurt her yet again. Licity has been there since all this shit started with the serum crap but now it is time for me to be there for her. Thea she needs us right now more than ever." Roy said angrily. "Is this okay with you?" He turns to look at her softly and sees she has tears streaming silently down her cheeks. "We'll get her back babe I promise."

"Okay Roy. Just because you have the shit serum in you doesn't mean you could save the world." She said quietly.

I'm the red arrow babe I'm not just some steroids pumped fake. This will all make sense in like 45 minutes okay?"

"The red arrow? Really? You didn't think to umm… I don't know tell me?!"She replied furiously.

"I promise you'll know everything when we leave here. I'm going to go call Oliver and tell him what happened." He pulled out his phone and dialed Oliver's number.

At the lair:

Oliver couldn't sleep. He was pacing the floor of the foundry because he knew someone was going to make a move soon. He felt it in his gut. He had eyes on Sara constantly since they were together and Digg was watching Laurel. Roy had Thea and at that moment he thought he had all his bases covered. Digg was actually watching over his mother too now that he thought about it. Maybe he should make a call to Detective Lance to cover Laurel, that way Digg only had to worry about himself and his mother. But what happened earlier could never happen again he thought. I hurt my blond IT girl. His blonde IT girl that though she wouldn't have enough merit for Slade to take. Such an understatement. He was careful around Felicity because if anyone knew that he cared more for his IT girl then she would be in more trouble. He always down played their friendship in the public eye. But in recent time he just completely forgot about her. She was always so honest with him even when it hurts her or me she still tells me. He thought angry at himself for it.

Oliver and Sara were having a very heated discussion about what happened earlier today with Felicity. "That can never happen again." Oliver said very hot headedly.

"You mean on Felicity's desk right?" Sara asked a just as annoyed

"No in the lair at all." He said sharply with a broken look in his eyes. "I can't and won't do that to her again!"

"Her? Okay Oliver. Let's cut to the chase. Your with me because it's comfortable and safe its known territory and that's fine because I'm with you for the same reasons. Yet you want someone else just like I do. You want the person that makes you happy the person that makes you not want to kill. The person that makes you want to be a better man. You don't want or need me yet your still here. You love her you just don't know it or you don't want to admit it which one I don't know. I am not mad trust me. I just wish you would admit it."

"What are you talking about Sara? I think I'd know if I loved someone. Wouldn't I?" Oliver replied pissed off that she even thought that.

"You do Ollie, you really do. The way your eyes light up when she calls, the way you look at her when you think no one is looking. The way you smile more around her, the more of the old Ollie you are around her but not play boy Ollie but happy care free and light Ollie. You need that more than anyone she's the light you've been looking for years. That's the key to a better life Ollie. She makes you want to have a better life." Sara said softly.

Oliver stayed silently for awhile thinking he thought for a moment and then it hit him like a ton of fucking bricks. Realization lights his face. "Felicity" He said softly. "Felicity" He said a little louder with a soft look in his eyes. "I" he was cut off by the ringing. His face falls when he sees Roy's name flash across the screen. "What?" he answers quickly unhappy for the interruption. "Licity has been kidnapped and shot with an arrow I think. She called me while he was there I don't know who he is but I recorded the conversation. I am at her place now there is blood leading from the couch all the way to the fire escape window." Oliver felt his blood boil "He fucking shot her? Why did she call you instead of me and get to the lair now!" he screamed into the phone anger and jealousy clear in his voice. "Oliver I have Thea and I am bringing her with me so you are going to tell her or I will. You want to tell her or should I tell her on the way there?" Roy said just as furious. "I'll tell her just bring her by okay?" "Fine. You call Digg and tell him. But tell him to stay home or Blondie will kill us all when she gets back." Came Roy's reply with that he hung up. Oliver called Diggel first "Diggel stay home but I wanted to keep you in the loop Malcolm Merlyn took Felicity stay home well handle this if we need your help I'll call you." "Oliver I'll take the pain meds just let me come help" "No, Diggel you'd be doing more harm than good. Okay?" "Fine. I want hourly updates and if one hair on her head is missing I will tear starling city down around him with one arm." Diggel answered heatedly. "After me I won't let the stupid fucker hurt MY girl Friday be taken just like that and not do anything I will get her back I swear now I gotta go call Lance. Later Digg" He didn't hear Diggel say "he finally admitted it."

"Sara someone took Felicity she called Roy while the fucker was there and he recorded the conversation. He said there is blood there and he's bringing Thea with him." He sighed. "I need you to see if you can get the footage to see who this mother fucker is and why he took Felicity. I can't believe I forgot about her earlier that's why Roy got so angry and Digg gave me the disappointed big brother look. I have been neglecting her and betraying her trust and I didn't even know I hurt her and I hate myself for it. I am going out o go clear my head for awhile call me when Roy gets here." Oliver said.

"Ollie this isn't your fa…"

"Yes! It fucking is Sara. So please just leave me alone okay." Oliver cut her off.

She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Ollie don't self destruct now we need you I need you."

"You know what Sara." He yelled moving out of her grip. "That was selfish and the only reason I am self destructing is because it's my fault the fucker has her. He took her while I was too fucking busy with me and everyone else around me that I forgot about her so yes I am going to go self destruct. I used to be the person who called her Licity or Lis until I started dating. She gives me 24 hours of her life 7 days a week. She gives me stability that I didn't think I'd get back after the island. She's had a bomb collar on because of me, she was tied up and left for the dead, and she has stepped on a land mine because I decided it was a good idea to run away from my problems rather than face them. She was almost injected with a deadly amount of vertigo because John had been drugged by accident and she didn't want to disturb me during my mother's trial. She stood by me when all I do is get her hurt she stood by me when all I did was keep her at arm's length and yet she managed to get passed it all and helped me change. I fed her horrible lies when I first met her a QC you could see on her face she didn't believe a word I said but she did it for me anyway. And then she found the book she came to me and asked me if she could trust me. She believed in me when even John didn't." he thought back to all the things he mentioned. And the time she made him go talk to John because he went all ass hat on him "Now that your back I forgot about her I forgot about all that she has done for me and all she has done for this." He pointed around the lair. "This is all her handy work Sara, she is remarkable she won't let my bull shit slide like everyone else. She draws the line that I always cross and she drags my ass back behind it before I get lost out in the dark. Sara, I don't know what to do without her here to help but maybe just maybe Thea being here will help. I was being an ass to both of them and now I know that over looking them and their feeling always makes things worse." He had tears pooling in his eyes. I never knew why she even kept believing in me after Russia. She said I deserved better but this proves that I really don't. She stood by me when everyone thought I was a murder which I was but she changed me. I need her. And I am so sorry."

"So we end this? Ollie I've known you since we were seven and I still want to be friends but I don't want history to repeat itself."

"And it won't last time we did this we sank a yacht. This time we broke the girl that has the power to break me. I can't lose her. I know she's hurting because of me but I also feel her hurting because she is wounded and I need to find her. ASAP! So we need to end this. Whatever this was. But first I need to go clear my head." He said with tears streaming down his face. "She doesn't trust me anymore she called Roy! She used to call me. She's hurt and she didn't call me. She lost faith in me and I know I deserve it because I overlooked her I broke her trust and I fucked up big time."

"No it was more like fucked on her desk ass hat." Came the voice from across the room.

Who is in the lair? Oliver finally left Sara? Is Felicity okay? Felicity's Pov next?

No life story this time….. Just fuck it all I guess right?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own arrow or the characters. Maybe one day but we all know that's false hope.

Thank you to all the Reviewers and Followers and Favorite peoples.

_Previously: "So we end this? Ollie I've known you since we were seven and I still want to be friends but I don't want history to repeat itself."_

"_And it won't last time we did this we sank a yacht. This time we broke the girl that has the power to break me. I can't lose her. I've never felt this way before and it is scaring the fucking shit out of me. I know she's hurting because of me but I also feel her hurting because she is wounded and I need to find her. ASAP! So we need to end this. Whatever this was. But first I need to go clear my head." He said with tears streaming down his face. He headed for the stairs._ _No it was more like fucked on her desk ass hat." Came the voice from across the room._

"Shut up Roy!" Oliver's voice boomed.

"YOU WHAT?" Came Thea's voice.

"It's not what you think Thea." He tried defending himself.

"Then what is it that had Felicity crying her fucking eyes out Ollie! I don't know what happened at all but I do know that she cried for hours and that YOU are at fault."

"I umm I-" Oliver started only to be cut off by Roy.

"NO! you don't get to defend yourself not this time. She would have yelled at me for this but she can't because she got upset over your stupidness. She held us together but you only broke her which is what is going to break us! You hurt her when you swore to protect her but all you have ever done is hurt her maybe not physically but emotionally. Not only did you sleep with that one on her desk her work space her sanctuary but you also told HER!" Roy said point to Sara with a glare. "ABOUT FELICITY'S FATHER. SO OLIVER WITH ALL DUE RESPECT CLOSE YOUR MOUTH. I HATE THAT YOU HURT HER AND I CAN'T DO ANYHTING ABOUT IT. SHE DIDN'T LET YOU HURT ME WHEN IT CAME TO LEAVING THEA! SHE GOT US BACK TOGETHER THE NEXT FUCKING MORNING. AND I CANT EVEN PROTECT HER FROM YOU!" Roy yelled furiously while clenching and unclenching his fists. Oliver went to push Thea behind him but she pushed him away. "Roy" She said softly. "Think of Ace," Thea smiled sadly at the name "she needs you right now." With that Roy began to cool down.

"Just listen to the recording and see if you know who it is." Roy pressed play on the recording. Realization light Thea and Oliver's face "Malcolm Merlyn" They said in unison. Just as his phone rang.

Felicity's pov unknown location:

She woke up with a massive head ache. She tried to move her hands but they wouldn't move. "What the fuck" she thought. She felt her hands chained. She felt blood trickling down her stomach. Then she remembered. "OMG! Malcolm Merlyn is still alive." She whispered because she was too weak to actually speak normally. She looked down at her feet and saw blood pooled around her feet. She then came to terms that she was going to die and no one would even notice she was missing. More importantly HE wouldn't know she was missing. He wouldn't know she fell for him all those years ago but he just really didn't care she thought to himself. Why did I even fall for him stupid heart. I know why I fell for him he's smart, sweet, kind, strong both physically and mentally, he thinks he's all darkness but in reality he's still part shine. He thinks he is big and bad (which he kinda is) but in reality when it comes to Thea and his Family or someone he really cares about he is like a huge huggable teddy bear. I love him for him, not for Ollie. Not for the arrow. And sure as hell not for the Queen name. I love him for Oliver just Oliver. It became hard for her to keep her eyes open from the amount of blood loss. Then all of a sudden someone walks through the metal door.

"Hello there, Ms. Smoak. Or do you prefer Felicity?" Malcolm asked.

"It is Ms. Smoak to you understand." She said feeling light headedly.

"Ms. Smoak, you are going to hack your way into the computer systems and let me have a conversation with my dear friend Oliver."

"And you can stop smoking whatever shit you smoke because you must be high if you think I'm doing that." Even while bleeding to death she still had her smart comments ready to fire.

He backhanded her and she flew to the floor in a heap. Her jaw felt like a train hit it. She coughed and blood came out of her mouth along with one of her teeth. She mildly thought that if she got out of this Oliver was paying for a dentist. Malcolm picked her up and at the same time dislocated her right shoulder. She screamed her body was not used to this torment. But thankfully she was starting to feel numb due to all the blood loss. Malcolm thought of something else. If Oliver couldn't see what he was doing to her he could very well hear it. While he still had Felicity in his hand he grabbed his phone out of his pocket and dialed Oliver. It rang once… twice… three times when he finally answered the phone.

Third person _Narrator_

"Well hello there, ol' pal." Malcolm said twistedly.

Since your little gal pal, here was so kind to refuse to hack the computers so we could talk, she is having a hard time. I thought we could use this phone conversation as a lesson to both of you."

The next thing Oliver knew was the way Felicity shrieked in pain. Malcolm put the phone on speaker and went back to dealing with Felicity. He pulled out one of his arrows and started cutting her with it the first was the deepest across her ches. She could barely breathe. Malcolm picked her back up and she let out a soft cry because of the arrow hole still in her stomach. While Malcolm held onto her arm he smacked her in the face again leaving a cut on her lip from the ring he wore. "Are you going to get on the computer and let me talk face to face with the man at the end of the phone?"

"Are you ever going to stop smoking pot? No. So there is your answer." She answered back weakly. The next thing Felicity knew she was across the room. She didn't make a sound that time because she couldn't breathe with the way she hit the wall. Her vision was starting to blur because her head hit the wall. She was sure she had a concussion. He picked her back up and sat her down in a chair. She was so beaten and tired she didn't even try to move.

"Oliver, be a gentleman that you always were and tell the lady to connect me to you."

Oliver who was listening on the other end with Thea, Sara, and Roy, was grinding his teeth when he spoke to Felicity. "Felicity, it is not worth it, just connect him to the computers." After a few seconds all she did was stretch out her hands and Merlyn disconnected the call. A few minutes later the computers in the foundry came to life with Merlyn's face staring at them.

"AH, now this is better. It is interesting to watch your face Oliver, and I see you have your little team there with you. Where's the infoums Diggel? And Thea in the lair? What a suprises might I add. Would you like to say Hi to Felicity?" With that Merlyn backed up and tossed Felicity's chair into the camera frame. Thea sucked in a breath and Sara swore beneath her breath. Oliver and Roy stood there not saying a word but getting lock jaw from grinding their teeth. Felicity's eyes was swollen and bruised on the side with her lip cut. Both of her shoulders were drooped like she couldn't hold the weight and there was more blood on her face then Oliver ever wanted to see her lose. He saw her tank top covered in still wet blood. That can't be good. She was trying to lean back but he saw her wince and knew that some of her ribs were broken.

"Malcolm just let her go she has nothing to do with this." Oliver said evenly.

"Only if you give me Thea and your life." With that Malcolm hit the computers and he was gone. Felicity knew that she wouldn't last another round so when he picked her up and put her back in the room he was keeping her in, all she did was curl into a ball. She wasn't this damsel in distress that needed saving because he wasn't coming to save her. But her brain was telling her that she might not last the night. She knew he wouldn't give himself or Thea up not for her. She was too broken to care how she fell asleep she just knew that she was out cold in the most uncomfortable position with broken bones. Oliver who hadn't said a word while Felicity was getting pounded could only stand there and remember what she looked like. He didn't realize how deep his feelings ran for his IT girl Friday but he couldn't deny it anymore. He loved her. He looked at Sara and finally understood why being with her was easy. He didn't love her. He loved Felicity. And because he was so blind by that fact, he was going to lose her before he ever got a chance to tell her. At this moment he was glad he ended things with Sara before he got this realization.

Thea looked at her brother and knew that this was killing him. OH, she knew that Oliver didn't love Sara but she knew that he would try to save both her and Flick, without killing anyone but Merlyn. She also thinks that Oliver just realized how much he actually cares for his IT girl. Felicity was more than just a friend she knew this from when they first met a year ago when she went to visit Walter in the hospital. She was the one that made Ollie smile and got in his face when he was being all GRRRR. She was the one that holds this group together (even though she had no idea what this group was just yet). But why he keeps hurting her always gets the best of her.

Roy was fuming under his breath that everyone was going to pay for this him and Felicity are so much alike it is unreal you would actually think they were blood maybe they could be? Seeing as Felicity said her father abounded her when she was like four and that is about the time that Roy was born!

"OMG!" Thea yelled at the top of her lungs just as the computers came back to life again.

What the hell just happened, Is Felicity okay? What going to happen next you tell me? Reviews are always welcome. Sorry its been awhile like I said im seventeen and started school already

Thank you to all the Reviewers and followers this means the world to me.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own arrow or the characters

Previously:

Thea looked at her brother and knew that this was killing him. OH, she knew that Oliver didn't love Sara but she knew that he would try to save both her and Flick, without killing anyone but Merlyn. She also thinks that Oliver just realized how much he actually cares for his IT girl. Felicity was more than just a friend she knew this from when they first met a year ago when she went to visit Walter in the hospital. She was the one that made Ollie smile and got in his face when he was being all GRRRR. She was the one that holds this group together (even though she had no idea what this group was just yet). But why he keeps hurting her always gets the best of her.

Roy was fuming under his breath that everyone was going to pay for this him and Felicity are so much alike it is unreal you would actually think they were blood maybe they could be? Seeing as Felicity said her father abounded her when she was like four and that is about the time that Roy was born!

"OMG!" Thea yelled at the top of her lungs just as the computers came back to life again.

The computer screens came to life and Felicity was chained in the middle of a room with no walls and no windows and Merlyn were there but they didn't seem to be paying any attention to the camera or that it had turned on.

"Felicity you are Oliver's heart. You are the one he has chosen to love."

Felicity sharp intake of breathe is what broke Oliver's heart more. "I don't know why you would say that. Oliver and I are just friends."

"Just friends…" Merlyn let out a bark of laughter. "He loves you, he just never told you."

"How do you even know that?" Felicity shouted at him. "He is with Sara. He has been with Sara since she came back to town. He probably didn't even know or care that I was missing until you called fuck face. He never loved me as I always did him."

"So you finally admit it?"

"Who cares at this point? We all know that I am going to be the one to die tonight. He is not going to choose me over his sister. I wouldn't let him choose anyway. I know I am going to die and there is not a damn thing I can do about it but except it gracefully. The reality of everything that you are making him do will kill him with guilt but it won't be his choice, it will be mine. I am the one dying tonight and Thea gets to stay home and I am happy with that decision she has so much to live for and all her life ahead of her what do I have nothing absolutely nothing. You might as well let me bleed out now and be done with it. If I had accepted things, I would be a cocktail waitress in Vegas like my mother, a dead be like my father and I never would have gone to college and I never would have moved a thousand miles away to work at Queen Consolidated and I never would have believed some crazy guy in a hood when he told me I could be more than just some I.T. girl. And I fell madly and deeply and truly in love with the same crazy man under the hood." She said as the tears fell freely from her eyes. Thea was watching through the screens with her brother and the rest of the team this woman who loves Oliver says she was going to die tonight because Oliver would choose her over Felicity. This woman she knows and loves, just offered herself up on a platter to save her life, but she could understand clearly now why Oliver fell in love with her. She looked to her brother and saw he was on the verge of a meltdown. Thea turned to the computers with tears in her eyes and started doing something when she heard "I wouldn't do that if I were you, she gets very angry when we touch her babies, like loud voice angry." Came Sara's voice.

Thea just smiled sadly at that. "She is the one who taught me everything I know. She said it would come in handy one of the times I caught her leaving the club and had to ask what she was doing here now I know why but last time she said "Oliver needed help maneuvering around the internet. I can show you a few things if you like." her exact words. Now I'll let these run until something comes up." Thea ran the search for Felicity in facial recognition and secretly compared Felicity's blood to Roy's. Oliver looked on with awe but astonished look. Roy had the proud look because he knew about all this and Sara's jaw was on the floor that Felicity taught her so much in so little time.

"I need to go out and clear my head for awhile." Oliver said making his way to the stairs for the second time that day.

"Ollie, can we come with you?" She said pointing to Roy who was nodding his head.

"Sure. But if I start talking please don't stop me there is a lot to process." Oliver nodded.

They made small talk as they walked up into the club only to be greeted by Laural Lance.

"Hey Ollie, I actually came here to see you." She said smiling brightly.

"I'm busy." He said shortly.

"With what you're in track pants and a wife beater." She said staring at him hungrily.

"Someone took Felicity." He said exasperatedly.

"Are you kidding me?" An annoyed Laural said. Thea did not miss the instant change in Laural's demeanor or the scowl her previously smiling face now shown. "Did we not just talk about this the other day? Days, nights, weekends, Is there some undetectable cord attaching you to your _**secretary**_ since the unremitting phone calls and texts aren't enough? Maybe I can have her organize an appointment for you to actually fit me in when the two of you aren't already otherwise occupied. I know you're the Arrow." She yelled at him. Thea and Roy started to count to ten before they did something stupid.

"Laural I said she is missing! Do you not understand what is going to ha-. Wait what?" Oliver tried.

"I know. And I thought that things would be different between us after I found out. You always came to save me you always looking after me your always there so why not now?"

"I don't have time for this now. I have to go find Felicity or clear my head first or something before I lose my mind and she dies." Oliver said heatedly

"And do I look like I give a flying fuck about what happens to your _**secretary?" **_She said the word secretary like it was a dirty word.

"You know what Laural-"__Thea started only to cut be cut off by a very ferrous and protective Roy.

"Executive Assistant"

"Whatever do I look like I care? She is a secretary always will be but maybe she pushes her skirt up for him and that is why he keeps her around." She said while rolling her eyes. Oliver just stood there not saying anything. So Thea was going to but again Roy beat her to it.

"Shut up! Okay just because you had to push your skirt up for you to be able to finish college doesn't mean she did. And its Executive Assistant, You keep saying 'secretary' like it's a dirty word. I have contacts that push paper in office buildings, and a close friend who is actually a secretary, and you keep saying secretary like it's some great embarrassed. I'm a little offended. I'd be more offended if you had something against them, but I really don't think you do. Just because some of us had to fend for ourselves doesn't make us less valuable then you. She is smarter than you could ever even dream to be, more talented than you in her sleep, and so much easier to be around so just respect yourself lady. She worked her way up from no FUCKING thing. She a GENIUS she brilliant and light hearted and very endearing. And he promoted her because of their nightly activities not because they are sleeping together which by the way all of us are waiting for the day to come and he gets his head out of his ass and admits it. Just cause you know doesn't make a difference to anyone but you."

"I didn't mean anything by it," Laurel tried.

"Don't even try," Thea said just as her phone binged with an update from the computers in the lair she ignored it and went on. "I don't care. I mean it. He is a grown man and he flies into a fury over you, you judgmental, brunette hurricane and everyone else needs to batten down the hatches and every time she gets hurt or she has to clean the mess that you made. He just needs to take a step back away from you and find what he really needs and the only thing that's really missing here. Not that I have an opinion, or a right to an opinion, but FUCK. If anyone deserves a little peace, it's my brother. So, Laurel get off your high fucking horse. You're in a public place causing a scene, as always. "

"I'm causing a scene? You're the imbecile one that won't get it through your head that Oliver and I belong together. Leave us alone! He loves _me_! He wants _me_! NOT THE STUPID IT SLUT in short shirts!" She yells.

"HE IS STANDING HERE!" Oliver says getting annoyed.

"And as always it's all about Laurel Lance. Go figure. God I'm sick of you. For all the times that I've ever seen you or heard you speak it's always about you. Your job, your studies, your world, what you lost never have you said you actually love him. Far be it for me to not see that you're a cold-hearted bitch. Leave him alone. She sees right through all that fogs your eyes, she know Oliver Queen for Oliver Queen, she is the reason he smiles the real smile around us." She points to herself and Roy and Sara who came up to join them after hearing the yelling match upstairs. "So I say again LEAVE HIM ALONE"

"That's it Laural, you should go. You shouldn't be here." Sara said to her sister.

"Thea Queen he will be mine again, that I can assure you of."

"Does he look like a piece of meat to you? And back to what I was saying earlier you're going to shut up and listen okay? Okay. Yeah, you did mean something by it we all know you did. But Felicity, which is her name by the way, is his Executive Assistant. And my very close friend, and Thea's friend, and she is a wonderful person, and that's not even the best thing about her. So, you're at liberty to feel however you want and say whatever you want, but know your audience, which I would have thought was lawyer 101. And call her a slut one more time and I won't be responsible for my actions any more" Roy growled the last part dangerously low. He was now shaking.

"Roy," Oliver started. As Sara backed Laural away from him.

"Sorry, man I can't back out of this Felicity is your friend and mine but she was your friend first and I won't let her be degraded. In all honest you're the one who should have stopped her not me I shouldn't have to stop her cause you already have. What's wrong with you why can't you see what already in front of you! Why can't you see what has just been taken from you from US! I can't back down on this. I know she's your…no, I really don't know what Laurel is to you. Do you know?" he said turning to Thea who just shook her head no with a shrug. "You were with Sara up until like 10 seconds ago."

"I was just going to say breathe your shaking you know it's not good for you." Oliver said with a deadly kinda calm but a new light in his eyes.

"That's all you're going to say to them?" Laurel asked in disbelief.

"EVERY FUCKING WORD THEY SAID WAS TRUE BUT I WILL DEAL WITH YOU AFTER I FIND _MY_ FELICITY." With that he walked away but not before hearing Sara yell at Laural.

"LEAVE NOW. Don't mess with the teams heart Laural." Was the last thing he heard before he ran.

He went for a run for awhile just clearing his head. Thankful he was still in his training clothes. She doesn't know he thought to himself. I love her and she thinks I don't I've pushed her to the point of her thinking I wouldn't care that she was gone. I wouldn't care if she died the only way that could happen was if I died with her I need her, she is my oxygen, she is my life my light my world I need her and she doesn't even know. He thought back to her saying_ "If I had accepted things, I would be a cocktail waitress in Vegas like my mother, a dead be like my father and I never would have gone to college and I never would have moved a thousand miles away to work at Queen Consolidated and I never would have believed some crazy guy in a hood when he told me I could be more than just some I.T. girl. And I fell madly and deeply and truly in love with the same crazy man under the hood._" He couldn't imagine his life without her now he needed to get back to the lair it has been a while and when he looked at his watch and saw he was gone for 3 hours and that the sun was starting to rise. So he called Roy to pick him up. As they drove back to the lair in silence Thea seemed lost in thought in the back seat so Oliver asked "Thea what's wrong?" she jumps slightly "huh, oh uh nothing I just need to tell you guys something, Roy and Felicity are…." just as they pulled up to Verdant and her phone binged again.

Thanks to Niceguy1234.

Laural knows? What is she going to tell them? What are they going to do when they find out? Why did her Phone Binging again? Felicity lost a lot of blood is she going to survive."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own arrow or the characters in it.

_Previously: He went for a run for awhile just clearing his head. Thankful he was still in his training clothes. She doesn't know he thought to himself. I love her and she thinks I don't I've pushed her to the point of her thinking I wouldn't care that she was gone. I wouldn't care if she died the only way that could happen was if I died with her I need her, she is my oxygen, she is my life my light my world I need her and she doesn't even know. He thought back to her saying "If I had accepted things, I would be a cocktail waitress in Vegas like my mother, a dead be like my father and I never would have gone to college and I never would have moved a thousand miles away to work at Queen Consolidated and I never would have believed some crazy guy in a hood when he told me I could be more than just some I.T. girl. And I fell madly and deeply and truly in love with the same crazy man under the hood." He couldn't imagine his life without her now he needed to get back to the lair it has been a while and when he looked at his watch and saw he was gone for 3 hours and that the sun was starting to rise. So he called Roy to pick him up. As they drove back to the lair in silence Thea seemed lost in thought in the back seat so Oliver asked "Thea what's wrong?" she jumps slightly "huh, oh uh nothing I just need to tell you guys something, Roy and Felicity are…." just as they pulled up to Verdant and her phone binged again._

Thea rushed out "I know Malcolm Merlyn is my dad! And I also know that Roy and Felicity are brother and sister!" She then pulled her phone out of her pocket and ran out the car and into the lair. On her way in she yelled "I found Felicity!"

Oliver was the first to spring into motion Roy just stayed in the car with the earth shattering news that just hung in the air thickly. He has a SISTER that he never knew about but was always around. He stayed in the car for awhile and cleared his head and then finally remembered that his girlfriend had just found his sister. He bolted out of the car and into the foundry.

Felicity:

Malcolm looked at Felicity with and evil gleam in his eyes and then her asked "So, why did the great Donna Smoak abuse her only daughter?" Felicity who was teetering in and out of conciseness heard this and her ears perked up to try and listen.

"She did no such thing." She retorted softly with what little energy she had.

"Then where did the scars on your back, torso, stomach come from. And we both know the scar in your mouth isn't from the dentist. So confess already why?"

"How did you know that?" She asked with all the energy she could muster.

"That's all I needed to know. I think it is time I call your little Oliver and tell him he has 1 hour to bring my daughter and himself or you die. Don't you?" he turned to the computers and turned the monitor on not knowing that turning the monitor off doesn't turn off the computer it just shut the screen off.

"Well hello again. Miss me?" He said evilly she noticed someone in the background and shot them all a broken look that said already replacing me just as she passed out.

Back at the lair:

Thea was starting to get the coordinates from where the signal of the computer was lunch and Oliver was beating the dummies and Sara was pacing with a look of concern and slightly biting her nails and Roy was still MIA.

Just then she did the little fist pound that Felicity always does when she gets something she was looking for. "I found her she's at the other side of the Glades the really really shitty part of the Glades in and old abandoned building. And by the looks of thermal images there's a shit load of guards and Malcolm is in a weird hidden safe room right now." Just then they heard the door open and saw an angry broken Roy walk down but they didn't hear the door click so when heels sounded they all turned to look including Roy to see who was following him.

"What are you doing here?" Everyone said at the same time exasperatedly. And then the computers burst into life again.

"Well hello again. Miss me?" Everyone saw Felicity look past them at Laural and she shot them all a look that was so broken and looked like thanks for moving on so fast guys. And then her eyes closed. And everyone but Malcolm heard Laural mutter "At least she's gone now." And everyone shot her a look the said she was dead to them.

"NO! Let her go!" Oliver said in the best Arrow voice he could pull together right now.

"Give me your head and my daughter." He said smugly.

"My head is yours now leave Thea and Felicity out of this she need medical assistance right now by the looks of it." He said as evenly as he could.

"No, you have 1 hour to find us and bring me Thea or she's dead." With that the computer screen went black and Oliver's face when white.

He turned around from the screens after a long minute and started barking orders "Roy and Sara your with me were going to go get her and try not to kill anyone unless absolutely necessary understood. Thea you man the coms in here and tell us what to do please?" he barked at Roy and Sara and asked Thea politely to watch over them. She nodded as did the others they all understood why he was so tense.

Then Laural decided it was a good idea to talk "What do you want me to do, Ollie?"

"NOTHING LEAVE! I'll call you when everything is done and we will talk. Just leave I don't want to come back and find you here." He said briskly as he walked towards his hood and put it on. Grabbing his bow and arrows he jetted up the stairs with Roy and Sara behind them and Thea and Diggel in his ears. He told them to make themselves scarce when they first reach the premises so it looks like it's only him there. So he took his bike and Roy and Sara took the SUV so they can take Felicity to the hospital when they get her out.

Once they arrived, Oliver single handedly took out the guards at the entrance and broke the security cameras Merlyn had installed and beckoned his team to follow him. Inside they split up because Thea said they had guards coming from all three hallways that meet up at the end. Oliver went straight down the middle, Sara to the left and Roy to the right. He heard Sara's soft yelp in pain and knew she got injured once they all reached the end of the hall Roy was already healing Oliver's leg was shattered in like a hundred places and Sara's leather jacket was cut and blood was coming out of it.

But together they all bursted through the doors only to be met by nothing but an empty room…..

Cliff hanger!

Thoughts… please review I actually posted this from the hospital with my mom….. I am so sorry if you hate it and, I thank you all for the kind feedback and everything I'm just feeling shitty lately so sorry it was a short chapter but I do like your opinions again so sorry if you hate it but please review I could you a shit load of encouragement. Is it possible to be too broken? I think I'm going to use my frustration and emotional turmoil in this story…. Please tell me what you think you never know it might just put a smile on my face… (did I really just guilt trip you guys?)


	9. Chapter 9: Finding Felicity

Chapter 9

Disclaimer not mine, never will be.

Previously: _Once they arrived, Oliver single handedly took out the guards at the entrance and broke the security cameras Merlyn had installed and beckoned his team to follow him. Inside they split up because Thea said they had guards coming from all three hallways that meet up at the end. Oliver went straight down the middle, Sara to the left and Roy to the right. He heard Sara's soft yelp in pain and knew she got injured once they all reached the end of the hall Roy was already healing Oliver's leg was shattered in like a hundred places and Sara's leather jacket was cut and blood was coming out of it. _

_But together they all bursted through the doors only to be met by nothing but an empty room….._

But together they all bursted through the doors only to be met by …..

Nothing, there was nothing there so he yelled to Thea "where are they!"

"Right under you Ollie I told you safe room remember look in the floor board to see if you can find it." They started looking then it was Roy who saw it first and called the rest of them.

They quickly opened it and quietly descended the stair and the sight they saw was something none of them would ever forget. Only Oliver went down the stairs while Sara and Roy stayed up there so Malcolm wouldn't know of their presence. As Oliver went down tried as hard as he could to not look towards Felicity, he then said "Malcolm Merlyn, you have failed this city, you have failed Tommy, Thea and most of all may she rest in peace Mrs. Merlyn." And with that he let an arrow go hitting his intended target in the leg because Malcolm was still too stunned that he had already found them to comprehend that he was there. When he saw no more guards her ran towards Merlyn prepared for a fight when Merlyn snapped out of his thoughts. They fought for awhile and Malcolm was strangling Oliver when all of a sudden he falls over on to the floor with and arrow in between his eyes and Roy looking pissed with a smug smirk on his face and his bow in his hand. When he could breathe normally again he got up and ran towards where they were helping Felicity out of the chains she was restrained with. She opened her eyes a little and when she saw Oliver she let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding and softly whispered "Oliver," and then fell back into the darkness. They heard footsteps as Oliver picked her up in his arms and ran he heard Detective Lance yell "She better be going to a hospital not a morgue." With a voice that sounded to broken to be the Lance they know. Digg took Felicity to the hospital while Roy, Sara and Oliver went to the lair to get Thea and change out of their clothes. Oliver hoped onto his Ducati and broke every speed limit in the world and got to the lair before Roy and Sara. He walked into the lair quickly changed into street clothes and then asked Thea as Roy and Sara made their way down "want to ride with me or with Roy?" She looked towards Roy and saw he needed time to process and that meant away from her and everyone else too. "How about we take the SUV and you let Roy take your bike?" She could tell he was out of it when he said yes because he never lets anyone on his bike without him. She went over to Roy kissed him softly and said "Be careful please" with one last kiss she and Oliver walked out. They got to the hospital and he still had Felicity's blood on his hands. They found Dig in the privet waiting room (at Oliver's insistence) pacing a hole in the floor "She's in surgery" was all he said. Thea hugged him briefly before say "She'll be okay. She's a fighter remember." He just nodded silently. She then turned to her brother who was near tears she walked up to him wrapped her arms around him when his body started shaking she knew he was having a mental breakdown because she was too. "Why? Why did it have to be her of all the people in the world why does it have to be her. She was light she was sweet she was everything we all weren't she sees the world but also chooses to look at the good not the bad. Why did I bring her into this anyway? Why couldn't it have been me? Why did I forget about her? Why did I let her slip away from me? I can't lose her Thea… and I guess I took that for granted and neglected her. Why was I so stupid? Sara came back and we are both so alike that I fell back into old ways and forgot just how much I hurt her. I keep thinking I'm protecting her but in all reality like she said no one is hurting her but me. I hurt you too I am so sorry Thea please don't hate me." He sunk down the wall crying and it is the first time she has ever seen him cry. She sunk down next to him and put his head in her lap while he cried.

"I couldn't hate you Ollie. Even if you held so much from me I understand why you did it but it doesn't mean I get it I love you Ollie you're my brother no matter who my dad is. I may be pissed at mom but that has nothing to do with you so I advise you to stay as far away from the mansion for awhile."

She started playing with his hair "I love you too speedy" he was quiet for awhile then he asked "When did you get so smart?" she smiled sadly at him

"Well I had a whole lot of help Felicity explained why you hide stuff from me when I asked her why it felt like she knew you better than any of the rest of us. She was kind to even when I went total Queen on her she said and I quote eh that's nothing compared to all the tears and sweat I wiped and shit I take from Oliver while rolling her eyes. Has she ever called you Ollie? I have never heard her say it."

"No, I wouldn't want her to because she's only called me it once when I was acting like the Ollie everyone else knew from before the island. I am not that to her its either Oliver and sometimes I'll let her slide with calling me Olive but only she can call me that speedy. Just like only she gets to call Digg Daddy Diggel or Diglet." He heard a soft snort from Digg as Roy came in followed by Sara. "And Roy is quote HER Harper and HER huggy bear" he's smiles remembering the day she gave them all names. And then he hears Roy say "Hey we said we'd never tell anyone about my name!" he fake pouted and came to sit next to Thea holding her hand. "I hope she's okay" they hear Oliver whisper. With that he stands up and walks out the room. "I need some air."

"Can we tag along again?" to his surprise its Roy who asks this time.

"Sure." He sighs. They walk around the hospital as if Oliver was looking for something and then he finds the double doors he was looking for and swung them open and walked in. He heard Thea gasp but ignored it went to the cross in the middle of the room, for the second time that day, he sank to his knees. He'd never been one for prayer, even as a child it had never been part of his life. Pretty much everything he'd ever wanted had been his without any effort at all. After the island, after his father and Shado and Slade and Sara and all the other lives that had crumbled at his touch, he was pretty sure that if there was a God, Oliver Queen would not be a voice he would heed. But this was about Felicity and she was ... good.

"I know I'm not worthy. I know I don't deserve ... anything. But this is Felicity." His voice cracked, but for some reason it felt important that he say this out loud. "I need her to be safe." His hands fisted as tears threatened. "I need her here. I will do anything; pay anything, to keep her safe." In little more than a whisper, he said the words he'd never had the courage to say to her face. "I love her more than life. I can't live without her. I need her. I can't go on without her she's my better half she's the light in the darkness that we know as life. I know I don't deserve you to listen to me I know but she's Felicity she's good. She spends her days off at the homeless shelter helping out and convinced me to do the same says it can cleanses you of the weight of the world when you feel like nothing can. She bright and shiny she needs you. And I am so sorry I broke her but don't take her from me please don't " the last part came out as a whisper as his tears started to fall he collapsed once again to the floor he felt Thea and Roy come lie besides him. Thea put her head on Oliver's chest while Roy willed himself not to cry. "WHY?" he says looking at the cross. "Why does it have to be so hard for her, her shitty childhood, her fucked up mother her father that left why can't she ever catch a break she doesn't deserve this out of all of us she's the one that didn't deserve it and I know what she would say if she was her she would say "just testing my strength and willpower to say positive is all Huggy." But it is not like that it hurts so much how could she be so strong and you hurt her again. Oliver I really want to hate you but I can't because I know what YOU mean to her I can't hurt her I didn't think any of us could but it turns out you and Sara can I'm not surprised at Sara but you she trusted you she believed when no one else would she stood by you she told you about Merlyn you have know her the longest yet you don't seem to think she's worth the light of day when any other creature with breasts is around. You used to be my hero but not anymore she is my hero. You can only hurt a person so many times before they shatter to a billion pieces and don't get up. Let's hope you didn't break her too much this time. I know you feel crappy and I know this hurts but I won't lie to spare your feelings never have never will this he points around them is all your fault. And you don't get to bitch"

"Roy stop!" Thea spoke heatedly.

"No, just like he's your brother the girl lying on a OR table is my sister." Roy responds just as heatedly breathing in he says "Sorry man but I had to say it before I lost it an hit something you know how we get."

"Yeah Roy I know I want to hit something to and you are right about all of it I used to think I couldn't hurt her but that's all I do….." They were interrupted by Sara coming in and saying "The doctor is in the room he says you're her next of kin and emergency contact so he can't tell us anything until you come in to the room." They all got up and ran to the waiting room. They see a women in a white coat standing by a still pacing Diggel. "Hello, I'm Oliver Queen."

"Oh okay you're her next of kin so I can disclose this information to you but you all might want to take a seat first." When no one moved she continued "I am so sorry to inform you that Ms. Smoak ….

Cliff hanger... There you have it people they found her finally… why has Digg been so quiet is he gonna blow? Is felicity okay? The format on here is weird sorry in advance…. Comments are welcome and encouraged thank you


	10. Chapter 10: Diggy

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: only the ideas are mine

Previously: _Oh, okay. You're her next of kin so I can disclose this information to you. But uh you might want to take a seat first." When nobody moved she continued. "I'm sorry to inform you that Ms. Smoak….._

"I'm sorry to inform you that Ms. Smoak is in a medical induced coma it's the only way to save her." The doctor was hesitant for a split second and then said "if her status doesn't get better within the next 72 hours we will have to ask you to pull the plug. I'm so sorry to inform you this." She says that last bit softly. "When can I see her?" Oliver asks. "When we get her to her shared room yo-" she was cut off by Oliver "can you make that a private room instead please and keep extra cots in there please" she nodded. With that Oliver started to walk away he was running away just like he had when Tommy died. He made it to the door only to be stopped by Digg. "Leave now and I will make sure that you won't ever see her again. She never left you not once so if you leave you're not allowed to show your face here or anywhere else that involves Felicity and I will personally make sure of that. I'm sure she'll quit both her jobs with you, so will I and I'm pretty sure that goes for Roy too" he said very calmly looking to Roy for confirmation of his approval. "I wasn't going anywhere; I swear I was just going back to the church till I could see her. I need her to be okay Digg; I have to think positive right now. I need her if she goes so do I." He speaks softly and Thea sees a little more of the old Ollie she used to know. Not the man he's become. "Okay" Diggel said but Oliver knew this wasn't over he knew he was gonna get it he just didn't know when. He felt Thea looking at him and so he nodded mutely knowing she wanted to join him and he was externally grateful for her support. With that Oliver, Thea and Roy walk away. Thea, Roy and Oliver went back to the church leaving an angry Dig with Sara whom he didn't want there at that precise moment in time. He clenched his jaw just like he has seen Oliver do so many times and punched the wall next to him he winced and Sara thought he may have pulled a stitch "Easy there Digg you probably pulled a stitch" she says forcefully "SHUT UP OKAY, just because you and Oliver are "together" or whatever that doesn't make you a part of this team, I liked you don't get me wrong but after you hurt her" he said pointing at the OR doors "I can't and won't forgive you even if she does so Sara please just let me be. I don't want to overstep a boundary but when it comes to Felicity my baby sister I draw a line that crossing that line is deadly." He said heatedly just as Oliver Thea and Roy walked. "John, it wasn't her fault. So don't take your anger out on her your mad a Merlyn he's dead as long as she wakes up we'll be okay I hope." Two sets of eyes shot to him and both said "No" at the same moment but Diggel is the one who continued talking. "It is her fault and yours too." He said in a tone to calm for the usually chill Diggel. "I may have been slightly out of it but not enough to not know what you did. You hurt her had you not tainted her sanctuary she would have been in the safety of the lair when she found out it was Merlyn rather than in her house where she is vulnerable to anything and everything to seek out and get her yet you didn't care enough to go check on her. If she doesn't make it out of this you're the only one to blame. If she is broken the team is broken and if she chooses to leave I will too. She made us and she is the only person with the power to break us. She fell for you and that's the only fault she has in this is she wore her heart on her sleeves much like Roy when it comes to Thea. Maybe it has something to do with you Queens? Anyway, she believed in you in us. She was bright when she had so many reasons to be just as dark as us. Everybody has scars not only hers are just on the inside and deeper than yours, including the ones on the outside too." He said the last bit to himself, Thea and Roy than anyone else but somehow Oliver heard it. "What do you mean Diggel? She only has one scar from the dentist." He said in a tone that sounded more confused and worried than anything else. "Nothing, your just really too busy in your own life to think about those of us that aren't currently occupying your bed or blood related." He said with new venom in his voice. "No offense Thea, but you and I both know it's true." He said looking at Thea with kind eyes.

"None taken Diggel or is it Diggy?" she winks at him so he knows she isn't offended. "And that's not really true Dig, he forgot about me and mom for awhile too. Anyway she's going to be okay and then maybe his head won't Roy how did she phrase it?" She said looking to.

Roy smirked and said "Her exact words 'Roy I'm going out to the balcony just so you know I need to clear my head. I feel like I'm losing myself with everything is happening. Roy I don't know where I stand with anything anymore I don't belong in the lair anymore it is full I don't mind Sara but it's like I don't belong anymore so for the next couple weeks after Friday I think I'm going to do my work from here. I just don't belong anymore you guys are all Gir and strong and fight and save the city and I have my babies I can do what I do there from right here on my couch and no one would know or sense the change. I'll set some time each week for Diggel time. And I'm hoping to convince you to move in here so when you and Thea get back together you won't have to stay at your place it isn't safe there for either of you." By this time she had tears running down her cheeks. Roy had pulled her into a hug wrapping his arms tightly around her "Roy something broke and Tockman shot me my first scar I could actually talk about but he also out smarted me. Plus I kinda ruined Oliver's life with what I found out about his sister so space should be good for everyone. And he'd be to fucking busy with his head and or lower body in between one of the lance sisters legs so yeah space is really good for us.' You hurt in every way shape or form when she told you about Thea's paternity we all noticed it" he ended pointing to himself and to Digg who nodded. At this time detective Lance, Walter, Moria (who thought it was one of her kids that were hurt but now wore a look that showed indifference to her) had joined them.

Just then the doctor came out "You guys are more than welcome to go to her room she is in room 804 upper levels. I'm turning a blind eye so all you can go up but after 5 minutes no more than 4 at a time."

With that Oliver jetted towards the doors with Diggel on one side and Thea looped her arm through Oliver's arm and Roy's who was on the other. Moira hated the front that showed unity with them for Felicity. Once they reached the 8th floor they all held back and let Oliver go first.

He slowly walked through the doors and there she was sleeping lifelessly on the hospital bed. Her face was almost as pale as the sheets on the bed she was sleeping on.

We know she is okay for now…. What happens next is up to you jk… but I do take opinions read review

Review even if you thought it was horrible I will take it into consideration…. I need to get my shit together don't I? It's been forever since I updated and I apologize shitty last couple weeks and I'm so sorry…

~m.m~


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't Own Arrow or any of the Characters in this story I only own what my mind brings up and quotes from arrow are also property of the CW

What he is too busy to see….

Previously: He slowly walked through the doors and there she was sleeping lifelessly on the hospital bed. Her face was almost as pale as the sheets on the bed she was sleeping on.  
Oliver just stood in the doorway for a few seconds which seemed like years to him. He watched the steady rise and fall of her chest. He slowly walked closer to her bed. Examining her injuries and then he was there at her bed looking down at her with eyes so broken you couldn't tell they belonged to the stunningly handsome playboy billionaire/vigilante he was willing her to open her gorgeous blue eyes and look at him but it was of no use and he knew it too. He wanted nothing more than to be the one hurt and lying lifelessly on that bed. He pulled up a chair next to her bed grabbing her hand tightly he softly brings it to his lips kissing it softly. He thought he saw her eyes flutter beneath her eyelids. He began talking quietly to her hoping she would hear him. "Hey there Licity, I know it's been forever since I called you that but I promise once you wake up I will do anything and everything to get your trust back, I promised I would protect you when we started this and I failed at that so many times. I only just realized I should have protected you from me. I need you Felicity, but more than that is I want you too. Please don't give up on me. I don't deserve you but I will do everything in my power to try and be the man you deserve. I am not even sure u can hear me yet here I am but I have to say it. I love you and I think I'm in love with you. You aren't going to remember this or I don't even know if you heard me or not but I love you and I can't hide it anymore. I wasn't always on the island you know. You're a genius imp sure u figured that out on your own" He chuckles softly at the look she would give him if she was awake and softly caresses her hand that is held tightly in his hand. "I was in Hong Kong... Yeah I know it's kinda weird but I learned a lot there. The entire time that I was gone I could never… completely trust someone. ...And when that goes on for so long you stop seeing people for people. You see…threats. Or targets. And when I decided to come home I just didn't know how to turn that part of me off. But then I walked into your office. You were the first person that I could see as a….person. I walked into your office and there u were just chewing on your red pen and I saw you not a threat but a beautiful smart young women... You made me smile a genuine smile at your babble. You gave me that look that said I don't believe a single word coming out of your mouth but I'll do it anyway just know I'm not buying your bull shit lie." He closed his eyes trying to gain control over his emotions. He took a minute before he opened them again this time we watched her very closely therefore he noticed her eyes moving under her eyelids. "I need you Licity, it's you I thought after all that torture that it was Laural that got me through but I was absolutely wrong." He hears someone clear their throat so he wipes his eyes then turns to the door to see the team standing there. He stayed put with his hand entwined with hers. "Come in guys." He says so brokenly that everyone knows how hurt he really is but just as quickly the mask is back up. John kissed her on the forehead, Thea squeezed her hand while Roy stood back just looking at her like maybe she was going to break at his touch or disappear if he got any closer. "Roy," Thea said as strongly as she could muster "She's not gonna disappear if you touch her I promise." She pulled him towards the bed. "She's your sister, Ace needs you right now." Roy bent down kissed her cheek and held her hand in his tightly but not tight enough to cause her pain. "You're my sister." He whispered and then sat down next to her bed holding her hand just looking at her. They stayed like that for ten minutes then Felicity's heart monitor went crazy just as the window in her room shattered…..

I'm so sorry I've been a very bad writer…


End file.
